Harry Potter as a Girl
by TheNorwegianAuthor
Summary: This is my version of the first Harry Potter Chapter if he was a girl... (I have wrote it in 3 chapters) This is NOT my best work - I did it when I was 11 years old - I m not going to Write more or rewrite it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**My name is Harriet ****Isabella** Potter. I am 11 years old, I have sea-green eyes, a lightning-shaped scar and long, curly blonde hair. I live with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Chiron and my Pig Cousin Dudleif. **_We_**** live in Grimstad (Grimstad is a city in Norway), in a big, white house, But ****_I_**** live under the staircase... And Dudleif have two rooms... I have lived here since I was 1 year old, and my parents died in a car-crash. At least its that Aunt have told me... **

**I heard the clock ringed it was 09:00 and stood up from my bed, brushed my teeth and put my hair upp in a high ponny-tail. It was summer vacation... But I had to work until 15:00 before it was Lunch and then til 19:00 before it was dinner... And then I had to go to my ****_room..._**** I stood up and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I did eat a Peanuttbutter and Jam Sandwhitch til breakfast. Then i went to work...**

**When the mail came I`l was a letter to ****_her_****, There it stood in a clear, blue print:**

**_Harriet Isabella Potter_**

**_ 5672 Grimstad _**

**_ Norway _**

**_ The big, white house _**

**_ Under the stairs_**

**She gave all the letters to Uncle Chiron exept of the one to my self... I walked forward to my `room`, But then Dudleif the fat pig said "Bella have a letter in her hand!" and then Uncle started to laugh and said "A letter? For her?" But then he saw the letter in my hand...**

**"Why do someone want to write a letter for _you_?" He snapped the letter out from my fingers and read it... His face was first red and then purple, green, yellow and finally gray. Then he just thrown it in the fire place "Bella get your but up in your room and stay there" - "No Evening meal"**

* * *

This is how I think the 1st Chapter in Harry Potter shud been if Harry Potter was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**Yeah I know realy shot chapter... But I am realy bad in english...  
And I gonna write more on sunday! (Im going in a birtday tomorrow!)

* * *

**_I HATE the Dumblings they are some_ IDIOTS!**  
**Uncle chiron realy gonna pay for this... Just take my letter like that! How did he dare to take ****_my _****letter, even before I had read it! STUPID COWARD OF A UNCLE!...  
But who was the letter from? I dont even got with me who the letter was from!... And why did uncle even care about if I got a letter? He dident even care when I had broken my arm...  
It was ****_one _****thing he did say that was kind of true... I dident have any friends... And no family that care about me... So who would send ****_me _****a letter?...  
I ****_dont _****know of ****_anyone_**** who would write a letter to me... Maybe it was to another? But... Who other sleep under the stairs? And who other have the exact same name that me?...  
I look on the clock "01:42" ****_oohhh_**** I realy shuld sleep on it...  
Long day tomorrow...**

**ZZzzzZZzZZZzzZZZZzzzZzZZZzzZ Zz**

* * *

Good bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**"RRRrrrRRrRrrRRrrrRRR"  
I woke up, looked at the clock "09:00". I got out of bed, got dressed, brushed my hair and began the day's work... I walked out and started to cutting the** **lawn...  
****After aboute a half houer I was finish. "Get your but in here and make bacon to little Dudleif!", Yelled Aunt Petunia.  
I walked in and began frying bacon, and afterward that I went out to get the mail,** **I picked up the mail and began reading:**

**Petunia Dumbling (Te invitation)**

**Petunia Dumbling (Bill)**

**Chiron Dumbling (Bill)**

**Dudley Dumbling (Complaints from school)**

**Isabella Harriet Potter?! ME?**  
**Again? Who would want to send me a letter?  
Maybe a unknown family member or something wanted to take me away from the Dumblings! Or someone wanted to kidnap Dudleif! Or - "Whats that?" shouted Uncle Chiron, and take the letter from me - AGAIN! - And I cried "GIVE ME _MY_ LETTER BACK!", then Uncle just trow _MY _letter into the fireplace...  
_`I WANT TO KILL YOU!` _I shrieked inside my head. "Go to bed" Uncle said, "But the clock is just 14:30!" I shriked in his face, then he just lifted me up on his shoulder, walked up to my room and threw me in ...  
**


	4. Done

Hi!  
I just want to say that I am finish whit my story... I just write 3 chapters... But these 3 Chapters was the first Chapter in the book... Just that Harry was a girl... And I just planed to write the first chapter... So I`m done whit this story!  
I hope you enjoyed it...

PS. If you read it you see it is a diffrent name on someone... But _I _ have read the book on NORWEGIAN! And it is NOT the same names... Its _my _version of the story!


End file.
